


To the Moon and Back

by shitiboikora



Category: BokuAka - Fandom, Haikyuu!, kurotsukki - Fandom, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst?, BECOZ ITS MY LIFE Y'ALL, BokuAka is lifeeeee, DaiSuga is hearteu, M/M, kurotsukki - Freeform, omg this is my first work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitiboikora/pseuds/shitiboikora
Summary: stars-shine brightly far from usfought the darknessI may be the moon-but you lit my world upand saved mefrom drowning--you-my beautiful savior from afarwhen everything was burning downlulled me in your armsand held me tight-an angel-that entered my worlda smile that could fight sadnessand mendmy broken heart--





	1. His Fading Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So basically, this is my first work and im kinda excited since i've been thinking of the plot for a long time.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

_Ashira grevinda mama ajaarum_

_Ashira grevinda mama ajaarum_

It was a starry night sky. The silver moon shoned brightly and bathed beings underneath it.

"I think I'm gonna be abducted by aliens soon."

Kei shifted his gaze from the telescope to his brother. His heart hammered. "What do you mean, Akiteru?"

Akiteru smiled. His smile was like the sun, it gives warmth to anyone and everyone it reaches.

To Kei, his brother was his sun.

His light.

His guide.

But unfortunately, his brother's illness  had taken to a wrong turn. The doctors say that Akiteru's heart would soon stop beating.

Kei couldnt afford losing Akiteru.

He would lose himself at the process.

He was 14 when his brother started being engrossed in the extraterrestrial. Akiteru found a buddy, a walking disaster in the shape of Oikawa Tooru.

Kei also found himself falling inlove with the extra terrestrial. Dinosaurs come second, and strawberry shortcakes come third.

His brother adjusted the lens of the telescope. "Its actually a privilege to be abducted by aliens."

Kei rolled his eyes. His hands expertly fiddle through the eyepiece of the telescope. "It's okay now. I've got a clearer view."

"Being abducted by aliens means that you deserve a much happier place other than Earth."

He felt his throat burned. His insides being twisted by the blue sweater he was wearing.

"You cannot leave me." There. He finay said it. Kei's focus were still on the heavens. A star from afar shoned brightly.

"You know that wouldnt happen, Kei. I just want you to be happy. Check up on Tooru will you? I don't want him bawling at my funeral." he snickered.

Kei...can't find words to reply. His eyes watered, but he wiped it away before Akiteru would see it. He focused more on the glittered sky. In a second, a passing meteor caught his eye.

I wish Akiteru would stay.

He wished.

And wished.

And wished.

-

_Akiteru Tsukishima_

_March 8, 1995- September 14, 2017_

_May he found peace with the aliens he is with._


	2. Up, Down, Left, Right, BBAAB

"What the hell Ken? You've been awake for 12 hours?"

The pudding head didn't pay attention. The sounds from the game console echoed through the room.

"I'm just going to finish this level...and then I'll go to sleep." replied Kenma. Kuroo ran a hand through his hair.

"Ken, I know you well. After you finish that level, you're going to tell me you'll finish the level after that level." He sighed. He rummaged through the closet to find a shirt. He settled for a red shirt with black text on it.

"Where are you going?" Kenma tilted his head. Kuroo faced the vanity mirror to brush his hair and sprayed perfume.

Kenma's face scrunched. He never really liked the smell of Kuroo's perfume.

"You know Tooru right? He asked me to go to the planetarium today. To assist or something, since they'll be having an exhibit." He replied.

Kuroo gathered his things and placed them on his black backpack. Before he could leave the room, his phone rang.

_From: BROKUTO_

_hey hey hey_

_From: BROKUTO_

_wyd bro_

_From:BROKUTO_

_im hungry but the fridge's empty_

_From: BROKUTO_

_lets grab chinese?_

_From:BROKUTO_

_or nahhh???_

Kuroo snickered. His bestfriend was always like this. This type of texter. His fingers glided through his touchscreen for a reply.

_To: BROKUTO_

_im going to the planetarium with Tooru_

_To: BROKUTO_

_wanna come??????_

After sending, he immediately got a reply.

_From: BROKUTO_

_SWEET_

_From: BROKUTO_

_WAIT 4 ME K_

Kuroo snickered once again. He looked at Kenma who was shutting down his console.

"If you need food, there is curry left on the fridge, just reheat it. Dont forget to sleep."

Kenma lazily stretch his body before gripping the fluffy sheets. "Later. Im just going to take a nap." Kuroo chuckled.

"Take care of yourself, will ya? Im off."


	3. But He Won't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is sad, but he doesn't know it yet.

The ugly sound of the alarm clock woke Tsukishima up. He reached for his black rimmed glasses on the desk beside his bed and checked the time on the digital alarm clock.

9:30 AM.

He lazily removed the blanket draped on his hips and fixed his bed. He told himself that he had free time today, so he would return the books his brother had borrowed from that drama queen Oikawa.

It has been almost a month since Akiteru died. He could feel himself being numb from all emotions, and he rarely go outside anymore. If it weren't for Yamaguchi and the idiotic duo, he would've died of loneliness already.

But he **is** lonely.

He went downstairs to reheat the curry he had last night. He hasn't been home for a few weeks and would rather stayed in his apartment because going back home means a lot of memories with Akiteru in every single part of the house.

He sat and ate alone. He remembered the time where Akiteru's burial was held, and he didn't shed any tear. He too, was asking himself why.  

A lot of people actually stated that he was just trying to be strong for the both of them, so they understand that it is the readon why he didn't shed a drop.

But Tsukishima know inside himself that it is not the reason. 

He doesn't know it himself too, though.

He quickly put the dishes away after being washed. His feet brought him to the bathroom, so that he could shower immediately.

Just as when he stepped out the bathroom, he heard his phone ring. 

 

_Yamaguchi Tadashi calling..._

 

"Hello?" he answered. Towel on his hips and his glasses on in left hand, he made his way to his room.

_"Hey Tsukki! We were wondering if you would like to go out with us to the planetarium today? Hinata and Kageyama are already on their way to the planetarium to get us discounts for the tickets...Should I go pick you up?"_

He held a smirk on his lips. "You should probably follow those idiots. They might cause another freak show there and would cost us Oikawa's job."

Yamaguchi on the other line let out a laugh. _"Yeah, you're right. Just text us if you are there already. See you, Tsukki."_

"Okay, bye." Just as the phonecall ended, he started to get dressed and prepare the books inside the box.  

The last book he is supposed to put on the box had made him stop and stare for a while. He caressed the hard cover of the book and a memory started to play in his mind.

_"Kei! I got another super cool book and hold your horses it is not about aliens and stuff- It's about stars and moons!"_

_Tsukishima lifted his headphones to look at his brother. On Akiteru's hand, was a book entitled Sun, Moon and Stars._

_It was thick, and probably smelled like those books who have been left untouched for years. But even though Akiteru may not say it, he knew that Tsukishima loved the moon and stars. (And dinosaurs too.)_

He felt his heart was clenched by fist. It suddenly went heavy, and he found it hard to breathe. He placed the last book inside the box and closed it, before leaving the apartment.

The planetarium was a good 30 minute train ride from his apartment.  On his ears, were his trusty headphones, and sat on his lap was the box containing all of Oikawa's belongings.

He felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. 

 

Y _ou have 5 new messages._

 He tapped it open to read the messages only to find 3 messages from Hinata, one from Kageyama, and one from Yamaguchi.

 

_From: Hinata Shoyo ((freakshow 2))_

 

_wya_

 

_From: Hinata Shoyo ((freakshow 2))_

 

_wya tsukishima damn it kageyama alr has discounted tix from Oikawa_

 

_From: Hinata Shoyo ((freakshow 2))_

 

_slow ass baguette_

 

He felt himself get irked by the orangeheads text. The train had stopped, so he would have to reply a bit later. He carried the box eith ease and walked outside the train and train station, and hailed a cab.

 

_To: Hinata Shoyo ((freakshow 2))_

 

_Cant wait to have your date with your blueberry prince you tiny freakshow? im omw_

 

He swiped and read the other messages.

 

_From: Kageyama Tobio ((freakshow 1))_

 

_where r u we already got the tickets and we have been waiting for an hour tsukishima kei_

 

He decided not to reply to Kageyama's text because he already knew that the orange energy ball would have let the other read his text.

 

_From: Yamaguchi Tadashi_

 

_tsukki where are you oh my god these two almost started a commotion again ohmygod_

 

He tapped a reply.

 

_To: Yamaguchi Tadashi_

 

_im omw in a cab, actually im here ttyl_

 

Tsukishima went out the cab and started to walk towards the planetarium's entrance. In a distance, he could saw the duo bickering and his best friend calming the two.

"Stop it you two. Everyone already knows both of you are idiots," Tsukishima lowly said. The three looked at his way and greeted him in their on ways.

"WHADDYA SAY TSUKISHIMA!" 

"Hello, Tsukki."

"Let's just go inside alright? And stop making a scene you two, I swear to God I will ditch you." Tsukishima said.

But he won't, since he owe these three so much. Even if they get on his nerves, he could use their company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise I updated.


	4. Curiousity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo asks a question he shouldn't to a person he just met.

The planetarium was huge. But it's not like Tsukishima has been here before. Akiteru had brought him here several times, while conducting his search for extraterrestrial life forms with Oikawa. While his brother was busy stuffing his face with alien articles with the brunette, he would find himself walking along the halls filled with constellations. 

Tsukishima walked towards the accomodation desk inside the planetarium's main hall. The woman, if Tsukishima could remember, is named Shimizu Kiyoko, who was wearing a white 3/4 longsleeves and a black pencil skirt was talking to someone over the phone. The three were somewhere in the far right corner of the hall, where the map of the planetarium is shown.

"I'd like to meet with Oikawa Tooru, please. Is he available?" Tsukishima asked.  His arms may be long, but its starting to ache from carrying the book-filled box.

"Ah, he actually just came a few minutes earlier. He is with peers, perhaps. One moment please," Shimizu dialled through the intercom. "Oikawa-san, someone is looking for you, perhaps do you know him?" Shimizu looked back at Tsukishima. "Your name, please?"

"Tsukishima Kei." 

"A Tsukishima Kei is looking for you. Yes, I understand." Shimizu went to put down the phone. "He is currently at the viewing hall, and is expecting for you." Shimizu sent a small smile. 

"Thank you," Tsukishima replied before approaching his companions. "Have you decided where to go? I need to return this books in the viewing hall."

Yamaguchi scratched the back of his neck. "Well, these two wanted to go to different exhibits..."

"Oi." Tsukishima glared. "Don't stir trouble." 

"Yeah, yeah just go do your thing, Tsukishima. We can handle ourselves." Hinata said.

Tsukishima smirked. "Of course you can, you have your boyfriend with you."

Hinata immediately exploded into a blushing mess. "B-b-b-boyfriend?!?! K-Kageyama is not my boyfriend!!!"

"Yeah, and the sun isn't the center of the solar system." Tsukishima said while walking away. "Just don't cause trouble, the three of you. I'll just text you, Yamaguchi." He said.

Yamaguchi waved a goodbye before he was pulled into by the duo somewhere. Tsukishima shook his head and started to travel his way to the viewing hall.

He passed by a group of tourists which was led by the silver haired beauty, Sugawara Koushi. Sugawara sent Tsukishima a warm smile, in which the latter responded with a nod. 

The elevator was out of order, so he was forced to take the stairs. Once again on his way, he passed by a group of tourists, probably high schoolers taking the tour around the his favorite hall. From afar, he could see pretty emerald eyes looking at him. Akaashi Keiji tried to walk towards him but is stopped by a group of high schoolers who asked questions.

Finally, after a turn left he reached the viewing hall. He lifted the red curtains and showed the majestic scenery up above.  The viewing hall has this huge screen up above the spherical dome that shows the universe, and the heavenly bodies.

"But he said that he would come, that moldy old prune."

A laugh echoed. "Come on Bo, maybe he is just busy! We just came here because we have extra time to disturb this guy!"

"Yeah and because I miss playing volleyball damn it!"

"We just played last week Bokuto and-Oh Tsukishima! I was expecting you!" Oikawa exclaimed. "Come here!" Oikawa motioned for him to come over his station.

Tsukishima walked and saw two pairs of observing eyes. He placed the box above Oikawa's station. "I am returning the books he borrowed from you."

Oikawa's reaction turned unreadable. But a slight hint of sadness flashed along his eyes. "Thank you, but are you sure you want to return this to me? He probably left you good memories using these books, Tsukishima." 

"I..." The latter trailed off. "Its fine, Oikawa-san. But i'm sure he wanted me to return those to you after he..."

Oikawa reached for Tsukishima's shoulder. "I see. Are you feeling well?"

Tsukishima nodded. "Yes. Those three have been keeping me up on my toes...for a period of time now..."

"That's good to hear," Oikawa replied. "Oh, these are my high school and college friends, Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou. We played volleyball, but we still do here and then. Kuroo, Bokuto, this is Tsukishima, a brother of a close friend."

Tsukishima looked at the people Oikawa introduced. The man who has this spiky black and white hair looks very ecstatic (as it is shown in his bright yellow eyes) as if he would jump on him. "Hey hey hey! Like what he said, I'm Bokuto Koutarou. I used o play as Wing Spiker in college before," he lend out a hand in which Tsukishima accepted.

The other man, on the other hand, had jet black hair, in which the man's right eye was covered with bangs. His eyes held curiousity, like the eyes of the cats he would met in the café.

"Kuroo Tetsurou. Middle Blocker. Are you sure are you feeling well?" Kuroo asked. 

"That is not a question you ask to someone you just met, I think?" Tsukishima replied. "Oooh, defensive." Kuroo answered with a shit eating grin.

I hate this man already and it hasn't been 15 minutes. Tsukishima internally said.

"I have to go, Oikawa-san. That junior of yours and his orange boyfriend are dangerous if not under provision." 

Oikawa let out a laugh. "Go on. Please send them my regards. Just always remember that I am here okay?"

Tsukishima cocked his head to the side. "Wouldn't Iwaizumi-san get jealous?" He smirked. "Thank you, Oikawa-san." he bowed before he left, leaving the blushing Oikawa.

-

Kuroo had never been curious before. Yes, he would ask around about a person if he is interesting, but never this curious. 

They were talking about Daichi not being able to join them, because the latter has work, when a tall, blond man stood at the entrance of the viewing hall. He held a box in his lanky arms, that provided support underneath.

Even Bokuto had to shut up to look at the visitor. Oikawa motioned for him to come over the station for whatever business they would have.

As the blond neared, he could see that sadness and misery behind the honey colored pools. His entire body language screams _"sad, tired and miserable"._

As the two spoke about their private matters, he realized that he could not tear off his gaze towards the blond. Upon further look, He has pale skin, and slightly pink lips. His fingers were long, and it looks like his skin would felt soft to touch.

Just as Oikawa introduced them, he saw again emotions on the blond's eyes. It definitely screamed with pain.

"Kuroo Tetsurou. Middle Blocker. Are you sure are you feeling well?" His eyebrows almost fell into a crease.

"That is not a question you ask to someone you just met, I think?" Tsukishima, (that was his name?) replied. 

"Oooh, defensive." Kuroo grinned. 

As Kuroo watched Tsukishima walk away, questions already popped inside his head. 

Oh how he wanted to bring this man into his arms for a hug. He looks like he needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I updated again


	5. Don't Call Him That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspector Kuroo strikes.

"Hey! You might want to invite the three in watching our new exhibit?" He heard Oikawa say.

Tsukishima turned around to answer. "I'll ask them."

Oikawa nodded. "Yeah thanks. Akaashi and Suga will bring a few people in...so please be back before 1 so you can choose your seats."

Tsukishima rewarded him with another nod before going back to the main hall. But in the corner of his eyes he still saw that Kuroo looking at him intently.

Weird.

He brushed off the feeling of being looked at as he exited the viewing hall. He checked his phone for text messages, and luckily he has one.

_From: Yamaguchi Tadashi_

_where are you? we are currently in the planet exhibit hall. Hinata and Kageyama are too excited about the planets oh my god they almost broke the glass_

Tsukishima couldn't contain a small smirk. "Those two are really dangerous if no one is supervising them." He muttered under his breath. He tapped a reply to Yamaguchi. He could only imagine his bestfriend frantically calming the two and failing.

"Hey, Kei." A soft voice called his attention. He stopped on his tracks. It was Akaashi.

Both did not say anything as they face each other. Akaashi sent him a smile and spreaded his arms in which Tsukishima dove into.

"I miss him so much, Akaashi-san." It was the first thought that Tsukishima said without thinking. He felt a pat on his back.

"I do too. But even though Oikawa doesn't say it, he misses your brother the most." Akaashi replied softly. "Come on, let's find your friends together."

-

"Hey, have a drink." Oikawa threw him and Bokuto a bottle of water.

"Hey thanks," Kuroo replied. They've been preparing for the exhibit that the viewing hall would hold. Bokuto was incharge of guiding the viewers to the seats, while he is incharge of security. 

Kuroo took a long, good look at the poster that was hanging near the entrance.

_To Infinity & Beyond: A Documentary About The Extraterrestrial Life_

"You must really love aliens, don't you Oikawa? Heck, you even made a documentary for this?!!" Kuroo exclaimed. He knew that his friend was a genius astronomer, but to go miles for the extraterrestrial this is beyond mad.

The brunette gave away a laugh. "Yeah, I do love aliens alright, but there is this one person who loves them more just as I do," Oikawa paused and smiled. "But too bad he isn't here anymore to watch this with me. We actually made this together you know?"

Kuroo's brows met. "Iwaizumi? You're talking about Iwaizumi right?"

Oikawa laughed. "Hell no, he would rather read Godzilla fics than do this with me. It doesn't matter anyways, just don't mind me." 

Kuroo shrugged, but his curiousity was again piqued when he heard Oikawa whisper.

"This is not even made for public viewing, it is made for someone close to his heart. A remembrance, a parting gift, perhaps." 

His brows furrowed. Just who is he talking about?

"Oh shoot Kuroo it's almost viewing time! Come on let's grab something to eat first!" Bokuto exclaimed. 

"I just remembered that I ordered 3 chinese take outs. Can you check it at the accomodation desk, Bokuto?" Oikawa said. Bokuto nodded. "You not coming bro?"

Kuroo stood still, holding the water bottle in his hand. "Yeah, I won't. I'll probably stick around and check the other halls." 

Bokuto nodded before going out. He on the othe hand, finished the bottled water before going out to check the nearest halls.

"Just be back at 1:30!" He heard Oikawa said. "Yes sir!" He grinned.

-

"Have you seen the title of the documentary that will be shown at the viewing hall? 'To Infinity & Beyond: A Documentary About The Extraterrestrial Life' Totally sick right, Kageyama?" Hunata exclaimed and bounced as he said to the blueberry.

 "Yeah and I heard it was made by Oikawa-san-DON'T JUMP STUPID HINATA!"

Akaashi was walking alongside with them, smiling at the interaction between the two.

"I hope you didn't get any headaches from these two? It hasn't been nearly an hour but I am getting a migraine just watching these two move." Tsukishima breathed. Yamaguchi smiled."Just let them be, Tsukki."

They were headed to the viewing hall to watch the exhibit Oikawa said. Tsukishima internally hoped that that black haired dude that was there a while ago.

Akaashi had to part midways because he had to return to the students he was guiding. Fortunately, the line was a bit short so they would have the luxury to pick their seats.

The four of them fell in line. Hibata first, while the almighty blueberry prince Kageyama behind him. In front of him was Yamaguchi, and he was last in line. 

Not too far, he heard girls giggling and laughing.

"The one doing the inspection is really cute!" 

"Yeah right! Look at his bedhead!"

Another giggle escaped from the female's lips. "His grin is so smoking hot!"

Ah, how unfortunate. 

Tsukishima's expression suddenly turned sour. The line moved, and he was 8th from being inspected.

The cheshire cat grin was already plastered on the man's lips. As if he was born to give away smiles like that, he effortlessly tousled his hair.

Again, the line moved in such fast manner. In an instant, he was suddenly 4th from being inspected.

"Hey! How are you guys doing! Just to let you know, camera flashes are not allowed inside the viewing hall." The man named Kuroo, upon seeing him flashed him a grin.

He saw that he checked his friends' bags and frisked his friends to check if they had brought any prohibited items.

Just as it was his turn to be inspected, Kuroo had flashed him once again, a grin. "Hey, you're back."

"Oh no, a creep." Tsukishima replied which made Kuroo laugh. 

"Wow that was something. Anyways I have to inspect you thoroughly." He  smiled suspiciously.

Kuroo's hands traveled to check the back pockets. Tsukishima could almost smell the musky scent from the other. It was like a pleasant greeting to his nostrils. 

He could feel Kuroo's hands touch his hips. What the hell?

"Hands off." 

Kuroo slyly grinned. "Why? For your information, I am assigned by Oikawa Tooru to **thoroughly** inspect the viewers."

"You didn't even do it to the other people." 

"I did it though." Kuroo replied innocently, before his lips had broken into a smile. Again.

"Enjoy the show, Tsukki." Kuroo said. Tsukishima glared before entering the hall.

"Don't call me that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!
> 
> //actually im planning to finish this story this month i hope i could do it


	6. To Infinity & Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima wanted to give his brother a punch.

The place was totally jampacked. Kuroo didn't knew that a documentary about aliens would gather this much audience. Though his eyes went to a certain blond, who had chosen to sit in near Oikawa's station. 

"So he has friends..." Kuroo muttered to himself. He closed the red curtains that served as the entrance to the viewing hall. He saw Bokuto standing near the door two of the viewing hall, and probably too amazed that Oikawa's documentary would gather a crowd.

"Good afternoon," a voice was heard throughout the hall. Everyone was looking above the screen at the ceiling that projected the words said before. "Before the viewing, kindly turn off your mobile phones. Taking pictures and video recording is prohibited, and those people who will be caught will immediately leave the hall. Enjoy your show!"

"Here take a seat." Oikawa handed him a folding chair. He sat beside him while Bokuto who just came, immediately occupied the chair on his other side.

The screen turned into black, and cinematic music was heard. It projected the view outside the Earth, the universe, alongside with the stars and planets.

The audience were amazed of the effects. It felt like they were traveling through space, and Kuroo felt that he could almost see a glimpse of the universe from here.

 

_We are always given a choice to know more, and explore the world._

 

An unknown narrator started. He looked at Oikawa to see his friend smiling bitterly sweet. 

 

_We are always, always given a chance to find out more of what is out there._

 

Kuroo heard a gasp from the crowd. His cat eyes squinted and he saw the orangehead shrimp looked astonished, as well as the blue haired dude.

 

_But what is out there? What is beyond here? What is beyond the vast skies and oceans that is not know to the humankind? The possibilities are infinite. Limitless._

 

His eyes made it's way towards Tsukishima. He could not fully see his face, but he could definitely see the latter bite his lower lip.

"Damn bro, stop looking around and just watch the documentary," Bokuto said. 

He fake gasped. "Oh my god bro, is Oikawa turning you to into an alien geek like himself?"

Bokuto replied with a light punch to the shoulder. His bestfriend's eyes were focused above the screen, so he decided to stay silent and watch too.

-

The moment the narrator has said the introduction part, Tsukishima felt like he was going to go numb.

He would not want to make himself believe that he is hearing Akiteru's voice, but it definitely is. 

Hinata gasped loudly when the narration continued. "Isn't that--?!" He was cutted off by Kageyama.

Tsukishima could not believe it. He felt like he is going to cry, anytime sooner. He bit his lower lip and continued to watch, but he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Looking at Yamaguchi, who was smiling at him and said, "It's okay, Tsukki. He probably wanted you to watch this."

Tsukishima nodded. His eyes were glazed with tears. Finally.  

The documentary was well made. The audience were captured by the subject that it focused, and the evidences that were gathered totally backed up the theories.

But Tsukishima wanted to laugh.

He wanted to laugh so bad. His brother is joking right? His brother could not possibly made this film for the sake of the whole world to watch?

Tsukishima know that the film was for him. The hidden messages, the quotes, and especially the part where the moon was mentioned.

  _The Moon (or Luna), is the Earth's only natural satellite and was formed 4.6 billion years ago around some 30–50 million years after the formation of the solar system. The Moon is in synchronous rotation with Earth meaning the same side is always facing the Earth._

_But does it feel lonely? Being all alone and apart from the Earth like that?_

He wanted to give his brother a punch or a smack right know. Tsukishima is already on the verge of breaking down in front of so many people.

_The moon has flaws, which are called craters, but it can still be beautiful in the eye of many. Though it may seem like it, the moon can shine through the dark night sky, together with the stars. It is just a simple reminder that even though the moon can glow alone, the stars are always there to accompany his journey through the night._

Tsukishima bit his nail. He could not believe his brother. A few more alien theories and evidences were tackled, and the film maybe came into its last minutes.

_We may be just the moon, who probably thinks that we are all alone in the clammy universe. But remember that we have stars. We have the planets. We should not bear a simple mind towards everything._

Tsukishima could feel a sob escape his lips, and it did. His three friends stared at him, worried. He could feel the piercing gaze of Akaashi in a distance, as if telling him that its okay to cry.

_We should believe, we could know and what we could do.We should think of the infinite possibilities that we could think of. We should think beyond of the unthinkable. Think, of what is beyond._

 The ending credits rolled, and the crowd erupted into cheers and applauses. But everyone fell silent when they saw the last text projected.

  _I_ _n memory of Akiteru, may he rest in peace with the aliens he loved._

The crowd once again gave a round of applause. They could hear good comments from the sea of people, from left and right.

"Tsukki, that was an amazing film, don't you think?" Yamaguchi softly said.

"He wanted you to know, Tsukishima. That you are not alone," Hinata added calmly.

"And that you have us, and the others. So that is why he could rest peacefully," Kageyama patted Tsukishima's shoulder.

 He...was dumbfounded. He could feel his tears welling up, until a drop fell. And another, and another. Until then, he knew he was crying. 

Tsukishima stood up and walked away from the seat. He understood that his friends wanted to comfort him, but he needed some time alone. 

He passed by Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto near the entrance so he miserably tried to cover his face with his hand.

The tears were hot and rolled down to his cheeks endlessly. His pent up emotions had been released, and he could not find a way to deal with it. As he exits the planetarium, his emotions were completely a mess.

-

As the last narration part ended, Kuroo looked at Oikawa, whose eyes were... on the verge of tears? The ending credits rolled, and the crowd erupted into a loud applause.

"Man, that was such a great film!" Bokuto said. His bestfriend started to stretch, but then they noticed that the crowd went silent.

Their eyes immediately went back up the screen.

_In memory of Akiteru, may he rest in peace with the aliens he loved._

"Akiteru?" Kuroo said in confusion. He looked at Oikawa. "Who is he?"

 Oikawa tried to discreetly wipe the tears away. "Ah, he was the one who did the narration. Actually, he was the one who thought of making this film. Brilliant isn't it?"  Kuroo fell silent at the reply.

"But...how did such great guy die?" It was not Bokuto's turn to ask.

"He was sick. And there was no cure, he lived the last moments of his life happily, that idiot. He was so selfish to think that everyone will be okay when he left us, he was wrong." Oikawa said. Kuroo saw Tsukishima trying to walk away from the seats. He was trying to cover his face with his hand, was he crying? As he passed the three of them, he saw Oikawa made a face.

"Ah, it reached him." Oikawa said.

"Reached what exactly? Oikawa you've been very cryptic, I cannot seem to know what you are talking about!" Bokuto replied. Kuroo nodded in agreement.

Oikawa stood up put his hands on his waist. "Like what I said, that man...was selfish and thought that everything will be alright when the people around him see him being happy and all," Kuroo swore heard Oikawa's voice broke.

"Among all of us, he knew that his brother would probably be the most affected of his death, even though his brother could not say it to him. You know, words like 'I don't want you to go' and stuff." He saw Oikawa breathed in and exhaled.

 "So he asked my help, to make this film, to tell his brother something." Oikawa faced them, hands still on his hips.

"Tell him that he would be fine, when he is gone."

Kuroo is still confused. What does it mean?

Oikawa smiled lopsidedly. "Akiteru's brother is Tsukishima Kei, that man whom you just met today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry if this chapter came out to be like this, angsty and all. I am not feeling well.


	7. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima has never felt this better before. And Kuroo will go out again drinking, tonight

That day, Tsukishima went home crying. His hands covered his lips to minimize the sobs, but he was failing. He sat uncomfortably on the train, head hung low. He was a crying mess. He could feel in phone vibrating, probably his friends trying to console him from before.

That day, Tsukishima arrived at his apartment in a total disaster. Rain poured as he walked out of the train station, but he didn't even bother. He felt like the sky was mourning with him. 

That day, Tsukishima was sprawled on his bed alone. After he showered and changed clothes, he crawled on his bed and cried more. The sobs were loud, and agony escaped from his lips. He could feel his whole body shaking, that's why he held close a pillow and burrowed his face.

Outside his apartment, four people were standing and giving each other that known looks. Yamaguchi, whose face was pressed on the door let out an exhale.

"He is crying his heart out." The freckled boy broke into a sad smile. Hinata dropped and sat on the floor. 

"Akiteru's death is just...too much for him. What we can only do us provide support for him and keeping him up on his toes." The orange haired ball of energy answered.

"Maybe we should let him be for a little while. Let him think about a few things, and sort out his emotions." Akaashi said, in which Kageyama agreed.

The four understood that Tsukishima is going through a phase, so they would leave him be. But Yamaguchi, looked back once again at his bestfriend's apartment, before leaving again.

On the next day, Tsukishima had woken up feeling better than before. His heart hurt, but it is not as heavy as before. He looked at his brother's picture placed on his desk and caressed it.

"Even after death, you still look out for me nii-chan," He paused. "It still hurts, but I think I can move on now. I came to realize that I should not bear this pain anymore...And that is because of you. Thank you, Akiteru."

Tsukishima placed the picture back at his desk. He reached for his phone and sent out texts to his friends and the people who were worried about him.

-

_From: Iwaizumi_

_God fucking damn it I swear to you I will murder the both you and Bokuto for letting this idiot drink_

It was the first text Kuroo have read in the morning. He snickered and opened a few more texts from the same person.

_From: Iwaizumi_

_This idiot has been crying non stop since you dropped him off here_

 

_From: Iwaizumi_

_I told you not to let this idiot drink tequila and surfuckingprise you did_

Kuroo had enough. He let out a loud laugh which echoed throughout his apartment. He have read three texts from Iwaizumi, that used the word 'idiot' in place of Oikawa's name.

Oikawa invited him and Bokuto to drink. And alas, Oikawa fucking chose the most expensive bar they could go to. Not that he could afford, but he already have a hint that Oikawa wanted to drink out his sadness.

They had a good bottle of tequila and almost 5 bottles of beer. Oikawa was slurring on his 5th tequila shot. He could remember Bokuto drunk texting Oikawa's colleague in the planetarium named Akaashi Keiji, and he swore he could hear his bestfriend sob.

_"Even though Kei doesn't say it....He is fucking saaaaaaaaad. But i'm sad too...Because his brother is like a reaaaallyy reaaallyy close friend of mine..." Oikawa said, his hands up in the air. "Tsukishima may be a bitch, but he needs some loving too. Hey you bitchass Kuroo, aren't ya single??? Try hittin' on that poor lonely boy would ya?"_

He rememered Oikawa saying. Kuroo admits, that he has a thing for blonds and long legs. And Tsukishima Kei just have to come along right in the picture. 

"It's early in the morning and you are making a loud noise Kuroo. You're going to disturb the neighbors," Kenma, who was wearing a red hoodie and black pajamas came out of his room. 

Kuroo's brows met. "Did you stayed up all night again playing video games? I swear to God, Ken. I am close to banning you from playing." 

"But you won't since you're the spoiling him and buying him games," It was Yaku Morisuke, who held plastic bags on both of his hands. Followed him was his boyfriend, Lev.

"Your blabbering mouth is so fucking loud when you're drunk, Kuroo." Yaku placed the bags over the countertop. Kenma rummaged through it and found a cereal box which he immediately opened and poured over a bowl.

"I was talking to Bokuto over the phone and he was crying over this Akaashi dude because he won't even spare a single look at him," Kuroo laughed. 

Yaku rolled his eyes and made his way back to the entrance. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go Lev, we have a train to catch." In a minute, they were gone in Kuroo's view.

His phone vibrated and he was greeted by a text from Oikawa.

_From: Alien Lord_

_hangover's a bitch tbh_

_From: Alien Lord_

_btw we're going to drink again with a few more people go text muscle boi_

_From: Alien Lord_

_ill text you the details ltr bye iwa-chan is mad af_

"Something caught your eye yesterday?" He heard Kenma say. He looked at his friend whose's eyes look at him like he was looking through his soul.

Kuroo hummed. "Yeah, there is this guy whose brother died...And he made this film for him and ya know, had everyone emotional and amazed at the same time," 

"Hmmm." Kenma replied. "You are curious, and you want to know more of this person."

Kuroo grinned. "Ken, I didn't know you were a psychic of some sort!"

"Shut up, Kuroo." The latter replied. "Are you going out again tonight?" Kenma asked.

"Why? So you can spend a nighter again playing?" Kuroo's eyes squinted at his friend. His friend looked at the side trying to probably think for a reply.

"I will open the door for you then?" Kenma wagered.

"That's more I like it." The rooster head grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaa keep dem updates cominggg


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima feels like he is in danger.

The loud music entered Tsukishima's ears as they walked inside the bar. He is sporting a dark blue skinny jeans, a simple white shirt and a brown coat. His brown boots clacked as he walked together with Yamaguchi.

He spent the whole day moping around his apartment alone. He went to clean his bedroom, and had a marathon of all the Jurassic World installment. It was around 2 pm in the afternoon where he received a text from Oikawa, who invited him for a drink tonight. The brunette also said to bring Yamaguchi and the freak duo, since there will be a lot more people drinking with them.

Yamaguchi was tailing him behind, and pointed out where Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat. They were seated at a long, red sofa and in front of them was this long black table. Oikawa signalled them to come and seat.

"Such early birds," Oikawa said. "Where is the other two?" 

Yamaguchi, who just finished greeting Iwaizumi answered. "Kageyama said they would arrive a bit late since they would visit Hinata's house for a while. I already texted them the directions to this place so they won't have any problems." He smiled.

Oikawa hummed. "My friends will arrive soon, I hope." Tsukishima snorted. "I hope that roosterhead friend of yours isn't with us."

"Too bad sunshine, he is already here." Oikawa slyly smirked. Tsukishima glared at his brother's friend who sat across him. Iwaizumi, had his arm wrapped on Oikawa's waist as if telling everyone in this bar that he is already taken.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't start the party without us yet!" A loud voice hooted from afar. Tsukishima already had a hint, and did he mention that he want to smack Oikawa's face right now?

The blond eyed the cherry bomb who was nearing the table. He is wearing a black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath and dark skinny jeans, and a black Doc Martens. On his face, plastered that cheshire grin Tsukishima hated the most.

"Hey, hey, hey! Its our golden boy Tsukki!" Bokuto exclaimed. His outfit consists of a 3/4 longsleeved shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of dark blue rubber shoes. Tsukishima don't want to be rude, nodded and acknowledged his presence.

He looked away when he sensed that Kuroo's presence was still on his left. Yamaguchi was lookin at the roosterhead with such wonder, because Tsukishima had never acted like this way before.

Kuroo grinned and leaned on the table. On the corner of his eyes, Tsukishima saw Oikawa stifle a laugh. 

"Hey, golden boy." He heard Kuroo teased. Tsukishima felt like clacking his tongue between his teeth but he surpressed him by biting his tongue.

"Don't call me that." Tsukishima looked at Kuroo whose face was nearly close to him. Kuroo grinned. Inside, he felt like millions of butterflies were flying around his stomach as he heard the blond's voice.

"Well then, hello Tsukki." Kuroo prodded more. Tsukishima's glared intensed. "Don't call me that either."

Oikawa let out a loud laugh. Though he wouldn't call it loud since the music was louder. Kuroo only grinned and went to sit beside Bokuto, who was sitting beside Oikawa. 

"Oh hey, this is Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima's friend." Oikawa introduced the freckled boy. Yamaguchi shared a handshake between the newcomers and exchanged pleasantries.

Tsukishima's phone vibrated. He saw that there were already 3 texts and 1 missed call. His phone rang again.

 

_Akaashi Keiji is calling..._

 

"Hello, Akaashi-san?" Tsukishima answered. He saw Bokuto straighten up and eye him.

 

_"I was wondering if you will go to Oikawa's drinking sesh tonight, but it was pointless, you're already there. I'll be around in 15 minutes, oh and by the way I am with Suga-san."_

 

He brought his phone down for a while and called Oikawa's attention. "Akaashi-san said that he will be here in 5 minutes." Oikawa only gave him a thumbs up, since he was busy talking to the waiter for orders.

 

_"We met with the duo, Kageyama's buying an ibuprofen incase they would have a hangover, he said. See you."_

 

"Okay. Please be careful on your way here." Tsukishima said before ending the call. 

Yamaguchi prodded Tsukishima's shoulder. He looked at his bestfriend who had a weird look on his face. "I can't drink too much since I will go out with Yachi tomorrow, sorry Tsukki." Then he saw Yamaguchi pointed at the two waiters who held two drinking towers on their arms.

Tsukishima's eyes widened. Is this man fucking serious? 

"Oikawa, I fucking swear if you get these children pissy drunk I will slit your throat." Iwaizumi groaned beside him. Oikawa pouted. "They are not children anymore, plus these people can handle their drinks well."

An arrival of a man who has slightly tanned skin clad in a white shirt and a checkered flannel made Kuroo and Bokuto holler. The man sure possessed thick thighs, as it shows through the faded jeans he was wearing.

"Motherfucking Daichi!" Bokuto shouted. He gave the man a brofist and patted his back. "Man, this is Tsukishima Kei, and he is with his friend Yamaguchi." 

"Hey. Daichi Sawamura at your service." He had a smooth voice and offered a handshake when he sat with the two.

Oikawa started to fill the shotglasses with cocktail drinks (bloody hell Tsukishima feels that this one is going to be strong asf) and handed it to them. The red liquid glared at Tsukishima, probably plotting his death sooner or later.

They raised the shotglasses as Oikawa started to make his speech. "Kei, I am very happy that you seem very fine now, unlike yesterday. This is for everything, that hurted us and shit!" Oikawa said.

Shotglasses clanged as they gave each other a cheers. Tsukishima downed the shot in one go, letting the alcohol run through his throat. 

"Man that was fucking nasty! Let's do it again!" Bokuto exclaimed. 

Aftet that, he saw Yamaguchi actually talking to Oikawa's friends like they've been introduced to each other before. Oikawa was talking to Iwaizumi about things, probably about the planetarium again and other business. 

Tsukishima filled his shotglass once more, and drank from it. Ooh, that one tasted a lot better than before. He did it again, for the third time, and again. He lost count at six.

-

Kuroo laughed at what Yamaguchi said. They were pretty much talking about college and other eventful things. 

"I didn't know you went to the same college as we did!" Daichi said. Yamaguchi shyly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I told myself that the three of you looked very familiar, and then I remembered the volleyball team."

"That's like very awesome, don't you think Kuroo?" Bokuto's eyes lit up, as he handed him a shot and the four of them did cheers.

His eyes wandered beside Yamaguchi. Tsukishima, who was filling his shotglass. His eyebrow creased when he eyed the tower and it was already half full. Did golden boy drank half of it?

He saw Tsukishima lick his lips wet before drinking the shot. Even though the strobe lights flash, Kuroo could see that Tsukishima's cheeks had slightly reddened. He nudged at Oikawa who was talking to Iwaizumi, caressing a shotglass fille with alcohol on hand.

"Hey, golden boy there drank half of the tower." Oikawa's eyes widened and waved at Tsukishima. "Kei, are you okay?" 

Tsukishima nodded and pointed to the entrance. "Yeah. Akaashi and the other have arrived, so you should probably get more of this." He pointed to the tower.

Upon their table came four people. The other two he can recall, but oh boy the other two he knows very well. He eyed two of his buddies who were stiffened beside him. 

"Akaashi! Suga! My pretty bitches!" Oikawa stood up and went to hug the two. 

"What the hell Oikawa, we just arrived and you're intoxicated already?!" The silver haired beauty said. He said Daichi down two drinks at once.

The four who just arrived sat across them. Sugawara sat beside Akaashi, who made himself comfortable beside Tsukishima. 

"This is Hinata and Kageyama." Yamaguchi introduced. The two politely bowed before them before sitting beside Yamaguchi. He saw Oikawa call the waiter to bring in 2 more towers, and Kuroo knew they are fucked.

-

Tsukishima felt like his face was already burning. He was already on his 11th shot (that's what he thinks, he's already on his 15th) when Akaashi and the other had come. He watched them interact with the others while he fill another shotglass with the drink.

As the pleasantries were exchanged, Oikawa once again raised his glass to do cheers. All of them on their table raised their glass and drank from it. 

"Koushi." He heard across the table Daichi said. His eyes squinted and made it's way to Sugawara who held a weird look upon his face. 

"Daichi." He said, voice laced with something Tsukishima couldn't put into. Beside him, Akaashi was awkwardly filling his shotglass biting his lower lip.

"What's with them?" He whispered. Akaashi looked at him, and then looked across the table, then back to his shot glass.

"Suga-san was Sawamura-san's ex boyfriend." Akaashi said.

Tsukishima hummed. "What's with you?" He asked his emerald haired senpai. 

"N-Nothing..."

The blond's eyebrows creased. "You look like you are avoiding someone?" He asked. He followed Akaashi's gaze, and saw Bokuto, who was looking intently at his friend beside him.

Bokuto, seeing that Tsukishima was lookig at him, suddenly averted his gaze beside Kuroo and pretended to talk about something.

"He likes you?" 

Akaashi nodded. Tsukishima smirked. "You've got one fine man, Akaashi-san." 

Akaashi's eyes squinted. "You said it for yourself," he said. "You got Kuroo there looking at you ready to pounce at you at any minute now." It was now the latter's turn to smirk. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

He did a few more shots before removing his coat. He could feel sweat forming on his back. Tsukishima heard wolf whistles across the table, and Oikawa was giving him a sly look.

"Damn, Tsukki's gonna strip!" Bokuto hooted.

"I am not, Bokuto-san." His eyes squinted. He saw Kuroo eyeing at him like he was a piece of meat.

He filled his glass once more with the dangerous liquid and drank from his shotglass. He stood up and excused himself from the table.

"Where are you headin' to?" Akaashi concernly asked.

"Dancefloor." He replied.

Behind his back, he could feel the prickly gaze of a black haired man. 

It's not like he cares though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shot count:
> 
> Tsukishima: 19  
> Kuroo: 10


	9. You Need to Take a Chill Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is shook. Kuroo is going home with Tsukishima?!

Daichi was feeling a bit uneasy. He could feel the same for his friend beside him, who was completely silent and was staring at Akaashi. He noticed Koushi's side gaze at him, but he averted and drank from his shot glass.

He lowkey stared at the silver haired beauty. Daichi could still remember  how beautiful Koushi was in college, but as time passed by, he now believes that Koushi's beauty was timeless.

Ah, he was also a good person too. He gives good hugs and kisses that would melt Daichi's stress away back in college.

But maybe, life has bigger plans for the both of them. He was accepted as an exchange student, and he could not let his dreams slip away. Koushi had to move into the city to find a job to finance his studies. That's why they had to part ways, even though it hurted the both of them.

Kuroo had told them he would just release steam in the dancefloor, that's why he stood up and left. The freckled boy told Kuroo to 'Please watch out for Tsukishima' and things.

"Yeah so Suga what's up? I heard that there's this guy called Terushima that kept on visiting you at the planetarium?" He heard Oikawa say. He saw Iwaizumi look at him with a knowing look. Daichi shrugged and drank once again from his shotglass.

A tinkling laugh was heard. "Yeah. He is just too determined you know, he was asking for my number and told me he would be very happy to take me on a date," Koushi said.

"Did you agree though? Gosh, I heard from Kiyoko that he even brought bouquet of red roses?! Damn boy." Oikawa said before drinking a shot.

Daichi smiled bitterly. "Koushi doesn't like roses, he loves sunflowers." He said, making all eyes look at him. 

"Wow, Daichi I can't believe you actually remember that after all these years." Thr brunette blabbered. He is definitely tipsy already, and saw Iwaizumi shushed his lover.

Koushi laughed awkwardly. "I did accept the roses though, since it looked expensive." 

"And probably gave them to Ennoshita since you also hate the color red." Wow, Daichi's very talkative tonight isn't he? Or is it the alcohol?

He saw Koushi's eyes avert into the side. He cleared his throat and brushed his hair. "But I think Terushima is worthy of my time though." Daichi snorted.

"How would you know? He could just be wasting time and wants you to play by his hands," Daichi said. Koushi let out a dry laugh and replied. "At least he knows that I am worthy, unlike someone who just left suddenly without any possible explanations," Koushi continued. "Did he really believe that the selfish act of his made the both of us grow? I believe not."

Daichi was rendered speechless. The tension was growing and Oikawa had to cut it off. "Damn it guys, we are here to have fun not bring up the past." 

"Yeah, let's just have drinks." Bokuto meekly said before raising uo the shot glass to do cheers.

-

"Hey handsome, wanna join us?" A girl wearing a skimpy lack dress approached Kuroo. He politely smiled. "I'm sorry, I am with my friends." He winked before making his way toward the dancefloor.

That Oikawa really know how to get them drunk. Kuroo already felt the alcohol kicking, that's why he decided to leave the table and go to the dancefloor. 

The music was lively and everyone was jumping and shouting. He remembered what Yamaguchi said to look out for Tsukishima, and that's what he will do right now.

His eyes raked the dancefloor to find for the tall blond. He successfully found Tsukishima and immediately went to him. As he neared, his brows furrowed as he saw a guy talking to the blond and holding him in the arms. Was that guy hitting on golden boy?

He took action by stepping infront of the two. He recalled the guy was named Suna Rintarou of something, a middle blocker they faced during college days.

"Hey, he's with me." Kuroo said. The man 'tched' and left. He held Tsukishima close since he looks like he was about to lose his balance. "Hey, are you okay?"

Tsukishima pursed his lips. "Yeah,I was dancing and then that guy started to hit on me. It was starting to get annoying when he was pulling me to go back to their table," He said. "Thanks though."

Kuroo smiled. He never pegged the blond to be this type. "Wanna dance?" 

The blond snorted. "Aren't we here in the dancefloor to dance?" Kuroo was taken aback when Tsukishima ha led him deeper in the dancefloor. It was hot, and the space was too tight and they are barely fitting. The people around were wildly thrashing, that's why Tsukishima started moving too.

Kuroo was...mindblown. The way the blond moves was like he was used to these things. He never pegged the blond to be a party goer, but here he is, witnessing Tsukishima grind to him.

Kuroo bit his lower lip when Tsukishima grinded near his crotch. He was fighting off a boner, but damn golden boy was too good. Tsukishima wrapped an arm around Kuroo which made Kuroo jaw drop.

"Hey, wild head." Tsukishima said. His eyes were half lidded, definitely indicating alcohol already runs his system. "Kuroo, I mean."

"Yes?" Kuroo hoarsely replied. 

"Would you like to take me home after this?" Tsukishima whispered on his ear. Kuroo had goosebumps, and he felt like his boner had went insanely worse.

"Are you sure about that, Tsukki?" He breathed on Tsukishima's neck. "I've never been sure before." Tsukishima said before crashing his lips into his.

Tsukishima's lips were soft and they taste like alcohol, but Kuroo doesn't mind. Their lips molded and its like a perfect puzzle piece fitted together. He felt the blond's tongue lick his lower lip to gain entrance. Kuroo groaned and placed his hands behind Tsukishima.

The kiss broke when Tsukishima fell on Kuroo's arms. The blond was harshly breathing and Kuroo held him tight. "Tsukki? Are you alright? God damn, Oikawa."

He carefully dragged Tsukishima out of tbe dancefloor and made their way to the table. He arrived to see all four towers were empty, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi making out. He also saw Bokuto crying over Akaashi's shoulder (wait how the fuck did they become seatmates) and Yamaguchi, Kageyama and Hinata were bidding their goodbyes. Oh did he mention Sugawara and Daichi were missing too?

"Oh wow, Tsukki's drunk." Yamaguchi stated. "Kuroo-san, uhm...Is it okay if you can drop Tsukishima by his apartment? I'll give you the address to his place..." Yamaguchi meekly asked. 

"Yeah, its fine. No biggie," Kuroo said. Yamaguchi bowed, and said that whenever Kuroo would ask a favor from him, he would return. 

Tsukishima clung to Kuroo for his life. Kuroo had the feeling of butterflies flying around his stomach once more as he could smell the blond's hair now.

He walked near Akaashi, since Kuroo believes that he can be the only person he can speak with at the moment. "Hey, I think golden boy here is finished, so yeah maybe we're gonna go."

Akaashi, who was feeling light headed too, nodded in response. "How about your friend?" he points to Bokuto. Kuroo smirked. "You can take him home if you want."

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you both go home safe. Especially him." He nudged to Tsukishima. Kuroo nodded in response, before leaving the bar.

He hailed a cab to drop them off to Tsukishima's place. He already saw Yamaguchi's text, and gave the driver the address. 

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima whose eyes were closed. He stared at the blond's lips once again and remembered their kiss at the bar. 

"Don't go." Tsukishima held Kuroo tighter.

"I won't." Kuroo replied, bringing his lips to the blond's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)


	10. Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains mature content. Read at your own risk.

The cab had dropped them off infront of Tsukishima's apartment. With Tsukishima clinging to him closely, Kuroo checked his phone for Yamaguchi's text.

 

_From: Freckled Boi_

_His apartment number is 05_

 

_From: Freckled Boi_

_thank you really if you have any favor to ask me i will gladly do so_

Kuroo's eyes squinted as he looked for Tsukishima's apartment. The blond had pulled him into a crashing hug and had put his face on Kuroo's neck. Kuroo struggled to climb upstairs with the 190 cm blond clinging to him like a madman. 

"Tsukki, where's the key to your apartment?" Kuroo asked. His hand traveled to the blond's hair and caressed it, as if soothing the intoxicated man.

"Under the mat..." Tsukishima said in a muffle voice. Tsukishima's breathe sent shivers down to Kuroo's spine. 

Kuroo tried to reach down the mat while he hoist golden boy on his back. He successfully opened the apartment and went inside together with golden boy.

He closed the door to the latyer's apartment and made their way to Tsukishima's room. The vanilla scent entered Kuroo's nostrils as he opened the room. He flicked on the lights and looked for the bed. The walls of the room was covered in the color of beige, and on the left side of the room lies the bed.

He placed Tsukishima down the bed carefully. Kuroo positioned the blond's head on the soft pillow in a comfortable manner. As he stood and aimed to leave, a hand caught his arm.

"Please stay." Tsukishima said in a soft voice. His honey gold eyes pleaded at his brown ones.

"Please. I don't wanna be alone." 

As Kuroo heard the words, he kneeled beside the bed and removed Tsukishima's glasses. "Okay, I'll stay."

The both of them stared at each other intently, as if reading the emotions behind their eyes. It was Kuroo's move when he crashed his lips on Tsukishima's, as if he was hungry for a kiss.

Tsukishima returned the kiss deeply. He pulled Kuroo over the bed and removed his jacket. Kuroo peeled off Tsukishima's clothes in a flash, and Tsukishima was only left with his half opened jeans. 

The golden haired boy kissed Kuroo passionately. His tongue traveled inside Kuroo's mouth doing its wonders. Kuroo had let out a long groan and broke away from the kiss to remove his shirt and pants.

He put down Tsukishima to admire the masterpiece infront of him. The soft, creamy white skin infront of him looked like Tsukishima has been showering milk. Kuroo kissed Tsukishima's collar bone and nipped the skin on it. 

Tsukishima arched his back and moaned. His hands traveled to Kuroo's boxers to and played with the waistband. As he was about to bring it down, he felt Kuroo suck a skin on his neck, and shoulders.

"Ah..." Tsukishima let out a long moan. Kuroo's hands made its way to Tsukishima's waist to remove the half opened jeans and his boxers. The dark haired man left butterfly kisses on his chest, down to his stomach.

Kuroo removed Tsukishima's pants and admired such beautiful legs. He caressed the creamy white legs softly and brought Tsukishima's thigh to his mouth to suck the skin on it.

"Oh...Kuroo...Please..." He heard Tsukishima moan. "Please what, Tsukki? Fuck, your body is a wonderland." Kuroo whispered to Tsukishima's ears.

Kuroo was taken aback when Tsukishima had rose from lying down. Kuroo had fallen to his back, and now Tsukishima was towering over him. 

He could feel all of his blood run south when Tsukishima raked his fingers on Kuroo's body. "God damn it, Tsukki you are so beautiful." 

"I know right?" Tsukishima smugly said before going down south infront of his crotch. The blond removed his boxers successfuly and his marvously hard cock sprang into Tsukishima's face.

Kuroo groaned as he felt Tsukishima's hands wrap around his cock and pumped. His hands went into Tsukishima's hair and gripped it tightly as the blond brought his cock into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Kuroo exclaimed and hissed as he felt Tsukishima's tongue swirl on the tip of his cock. He gripped Tsukishima's hair tightly and bucked his hips as Tsukishima brought his cock deeper into his mouth.

"Oh, Tsukki your mouth feels so good," Kuroo said. "You want me to fuck your pretty mouth huh?" 

Tsukishima sucked hard before letting go with a pop. He growled lowly, an answered. "Yes, Daddy." 

With that, Kuroo pushed Tsukishima to his back. He hovered at the blond whose neck were almost covered with love bites. He grinned. 

"Are you sure about that, Tsukki? You look very needy," Kuroo teased. He went to kiss Tsukishima again and the blond moan.

Kuroo's finger traveled to his Tsukishima's ass and started to finger him. Tsukishima couldn't help but to mewl under him and moan. "Oh yes, please...Kuroo..." the blond squirmed.

"Kuroo? I thought I was Daddy?" Kuroo whispered to Tsukishima's ear. The inserted two fingers to the blond's wet hole and started moving.

"Please...Oh my god that feels so good Daddy," Tsukishima said. His eyes were half lidded, back arched and his pretty cock is already dripping wet. 

"Do you want me to fuck you, Tsukki?" Kuroo said as he leave butterfly kisses on the blond's shoulder. "Do you want me to fuck you hard?"

Tsukishima let out another moan. "A-Ah! Yes...Please..."  Tsukishima breathed.

"Please what, Tsukki?" Kuroo prodded more deep. He felt like his own cock was rock hard and he want to slam inside Tsukishima already.

"Please fuck me hard, Daddy!" Tsukishima moaned and with that, Kuroo's trigger was pulled.

He slammed his hard cock inside Tsukshima which sent both of them groaning long. He started to buck his hips fast and hard, so hard that he could hear the bed creak.

Under him was Tsukishima, whose eyes were half lidded from pleasure. Tsukishima's fingers raked on Kuroo's back as he feel the latter's hard cock inside him.

"Oh my god, Kuroo! Ahh! Yes! It's so good, please fuck me hard!" Tsukishima moaned. He could feel Kuroo moved faster, and his big hard cock pulsating inside him.

"Fuck, Tsukki you're so tight...Fuck!" Kuroo said, his forehead glistening with sweat as he moved in and out of Tsukishima. 

"Kuroo you're so big, fuck! Oh fuck..." Tsukishima breathed and brough his mouth to Kuroo's neck and sucked.

Kuroo could feel himself almost on the edge, that's why he quickened the pace. He slammed hard and fast insde Tsukishima, who looks delirious.

"Kuroo, i'm gonna come..." Tsukishima moaned. Kuroo reached for Tsukishima's lips and they shared one last kiss,as they both reached their limit.

Kuroo released his hot seed inside Tsukishima. He used a face towel that he saw on the ground to wipe away his seed on his cock and on Tsukishima. 

A bit dizzy, he went to find the bathroom to wash the towel and wiped Tsukishima's sweat and his away. He flicked off the lights, before crashing down beside Tsukishima on the bed.

As he felt the deep abyss carry him to sleep, he felt Tsukishima's arms over his stomach and buried his face on his neck.

With that, Kuroo drifted to sleep, and waited for morning to come.


	11. Did They Really...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is panicking. Kuroo likes his coffee with cream and sugar.

 

_8:15 AM_

 

Tsukishima woke up with a pounding headache. He grasped his head and tried to buried himself deeper into the blankets to ease the pain, but he failed miserably. He searched for his glasses over the bedside desk and wore it before sitting up. His hands made its way to his neck to rub it. 

He tried to remember what happened last night. Yamaguchi and he arrived first... Followed by Kuroo and Bokuto... Then Daichi Sawamura... and Suga-san and Akaashi-san came with the freak duo... 

Ah, he remembered standing up and removing his coat before making his way to the dancefloor to be hitted off by this guy named Suna Rintarou. He also remembered the guy was pulling him away from the dancefloor to bring him back to their table. The alcohol has reached his system already at that point that's why he did't have enough strength to push off the guy.

Then his knight in shining armor came. With the help of the flashing strobe lights, he saw Kuroo's face with disprove. He talked it out with the guy, and Tsukishima had led him deeper into the dancefloor. What's much worse was what came next in Tsukishima's memory.

He put his hand on his forehead wide eyed. "Fuck," Tsukishima cursed. He clearly remembered that he kissed Kuroo on the lips and after that he remembered nothing. Then his eyes fell down to his bare stomach, and what he saw made his jaw drop.

Hickies, all over his body. A few on his stomach but his chest was peppered by it. He stood up immediately to face his body mirror, disbelief in his eyes. He saw his clothes scattered on the floor. "Oh no... No...no," He uttered.

Tsukishima always knew that whenever he is drunk, his sex drive will ultimately increase. Way back in college, when he was drunken sad by a few of his classmates, he eventually did frenched kiss goddamn Kindaichi. He drifted his eyes back to the mirror and saw more near his earlobe, and a few on his shoulderblades and collabones. 

He opened his door and the smell of coffee filled his nostrils. He walked towards his kitchen to find a topless Kuroo wearing only his pants, and a cup of coffee on his hand.

Kuroo saw him and lifted a brow. "Good morning, moonshine. Good sleep?" He said.

"W-What are you doing here?! Get out of my apartment!" Tsukishima panicked. He saw Kuroo's eyes widen and brought down his mug down. 

Kuroo did not speak, instead he brought another mug on the table and went to gather his things. "Yeah, sorry for 'being here', because I had to make sure a certain prick have to go home safely," he said, voice hinted with sarcasm. It rendered Tsukishima silent, and watched how Kuroo abruptly wear his shirt and picked up his boots and jacket to go straight to the door.

"N-No, wait..." Tsukishima said, which made Kuroo stop in his tracks and look back at him with a poker face. "I-I'm sorry... Please don't go," Tsukishima continued.

"Are you sure?" Kuroo's eyes squinted, as if testing Tsukishima. "Y-Yeah...let's have coffee first... Since I uhh... owe you one," The blond's eyes shifted to the right. Tsukishima felt relieved when he saw Kuroo putting how his boots near the shoe rack and hanging his jacket on sofa. 

Kuroo made his way back to get his cup of coffee and pulled a chair on the dining table. He silently sipped his coffee, while looking back at the blond. Tsukishima pulled a chair across Kuroo and sat before inhaling the aroma of the coffee. He sipped and felt warmth spread over his body when coffee traveled down his throat.

"I didn't know how you take your coffee so I just made it the same like mine," Kuroo said. His intense dark brown eyes stared back at Tsukishima sincerely. Tsukishima averted his gaze, as he cannot take such a long time to stare at this madman.

"That's fine. I like it with cream and sugar," Tsukishima said. Once again, silence fell between the two. The ticking of the clock echoed throughou Tsukishima's apartment.

"Thank you... for uhh... taking me home last night. And sorry for the bother." 

Tsukishima cleared his throat and sipped coffee. He saw Kuroo's eyes twinkle and a small grin was plastered on his lips. "You're welcome, Tsukki." He replied.

The blond's brows furrowed. "Seriously though, please don't call me that." Tsukishima softly said. "D-D-Did we really...?"

Kuroo's borrow lifted. "Last night? Yeah, it actually seems you were having fun," Kuroo snickered. Tsukishima glared at the latter. "You put a serious number of hickey on me, idiot!" 

Kuroo broke into laughter. "Why? You did a number on me too!" Kuroo lifted his shirt high enough to let Tsukisgima see those amazing core and pecs. His eyes traveled to the black haired man's chest and collarbones, which had hickies scattered on it. Tsukishima felt his blood rush to his cheeks and groaned on his palm.

"I-I'm sorry about that." 

"For what? Tsukki, that was the most amazing sex I have ever had in my entire life!" Kuroo exclaimed which made him erupt into a blushing mess. 

"Shut your mouth! I don't wanna hear about it!" Tsukishima hissed, which made Kuroo laugh. Hearing his laugh had made butterflies flying around Tsukishima's stomach and he thinks that it's bad.

"Oh Tsukki, I am damn sure you do."

Tsukishima stood up and went to the sink to put down his mug. "I don't, so you better keep it to yourself, idiot." He replied which sent Kuroo into a fit of snickers. He opened his refrigerator and rummaged through his supplies for ingredients for an omelette rice. 

-

"Stay for breakfast."

 Kuroo's eyes drifted to Tsukishima's back, who was doing something near the stove. Is he going cooking for him? Kuroo managed to grin. 

"Okay, Tsukki."

"Ugh, don't call me that." he heard the reply.

Kuroo grinned and placed his mug on the table. He reached for his phone on his back pocket to check for text messages his friends had sent.

 

_You have 5 new messages._

 

_From: Kenma_

 

_are you coming home?_

 

_From: Kenma_

 

_Kuroo?_

 

_From: Kenma_

 

_i just finished playing FF, where are you?_

 

_From: Kenma_

 

_i'll just leave the door open for you_

 

_From: Kenma_

 

_never mind i won't. go sleep outside_

 

His childhood friend never failed to make him laugh. He tapped the reply button to send Kenma a reply.

 

_To: Kenma_

 

_hey ken_

 

_To: Kenma_

 

_sorry i had to drop off a friend and ended up staying on his house_

 

_To: Kenma_

 

_we had sex too, and it was the best ;))_

 

He looked back at Tsukishima who was already frying rice. His phone vibrated and he was sent into a giggling fit when Kenma replied.

 

_From: Kenma_

 

_don't bother coming home_

 

_From: Kenma_

 

_you're gross, kuroo_

 

"Who are you texting?" The blond asked while placing a plate infront of him. "Just a friend," Kuroo paused. "Are you jealous? Give me your number so we can be textmates too," He flashed the blond a grin, which was flipped off by an eyeroll.

Surprisingly, they had their breakfast peacefully. He offered to help Tsukishima doing the dishes but the blond refused. He took a little trip to the bathroom to wash his face and gargled mouthwash (Tsukishima had allowed him to do so) before going back to the living room and wear his boots.

As he was about to leave, Tsukishima looked like he was about to say something. He was supposed to ask a question but the blond beated him into it.

-

"Thank you, I owe you one." Tsukishuma said. Truthfully, he is really thankful at Kuroo for dropping him off his apartment. He diminished the thoughts of what happened last night (even though Tsukishima feels like it would haunt him forever).

"No problem," Kuroo smiled, a sincere one. Tsukishima averted his eyes and continued.

"In exchange, I'll pay you back the money for the cab."

Kuroo shook his head. "You don't need to, Tsukki."

"How am I supposed to pay you back? I really don't like to owe someone and not be able to pay them back." Tsukishima replied. He saw Kuroo mull over it, before breaking into a cheshire grin.

Tsukishima felt nervous. What would this man have in exchange?! Sex?! More money?!

"Have a date with me." 

Tsukishima blinked. "Excuse me what did you just say?"

Kuroo licked his lower lip. "Let me take you out on a date, consider everything paid." 

Tsukishima blinked again. "No," He answered. Kuroo pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I said so?"

Kuroo hummed. "Hmmm. Kiss me on the lips then," he said.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Tsukishima exclaimed. "Think of something else!" 

"It's either the date or the kiss though. I won't accept money." Kuroo said firmly. Tsukishima sighed. He definitely had no way out of this.

"Fine. The date it is then." Tsukishima said, giving up. Kuroo broke into a smile. "Really?"

The blond nodded. "Really."

"Okay, then give me your number." Kuroo replied, cheeks hollowed from probably trying not to smile.

"No." Tsukishima said. 

"How am I supposed to tell you where we will meet?"

"Let's just meet at the planetarium."

Kuroo's brows furrowed, but then his eyes widened as him remembering something. He smiled like an idiot. "Nevermind, okay then. I'll be off noe, Tsukki. Thank you for the coffee and breakfast," He waved at Tsukishima and leisurely walked out of the apartment building.

He saw Kuroo hail a cab and before going inside, waved at Tsukishima for the last time. Tsukishima nodded and watched the cab sped away.

Heart racing, Tsukishima locked his apartment and crashed to his bed face down. He rolled onto his back in a few minutes ad he heard his phone beep on his bedside desk.

 

_You have one new message._

 

_From: Unknown Number_

 

_thank you, again_

 

Tsukishima's forehead creased. Who is this? Before tapping a reply, a text came in again.

 

_From: Unknown Number_

 

_best sex ever ;))_

 

His eyes widened. How did this man got a hold of his number?! He groaned and covered his face with a pillow. 

Gosh, Akiteru would be damned disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter, even though its kinda short.


	12. Damned Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is bothered, but he doesn't want to admit it.

A week has passed since Tsukishima had heard from Kuroo. Actually the blond doesn't really care and was relieved because he had to actually work peacefully at his studio without any distractions. But from time to time, he still found himself checking his phone for a text message from him.

Tsukishima sipped from the cup of coffee that was placed on his table. He had long gruelling nights of sketching and designing a few new suits and clothes to add at his collection. He had shut down the studio for months because he could not think straight because of Akiteru, but now he reopened it so he can ward Kuroo off his mind.

Days after opening it, his friends had came and loitered around his place. He didn't mind since they had a lot of things to talk about (Yamaguchi opened up about the drinking fiasco but Tsukishima didn't comment on that) and a lot more.

He just finished sketching on a client's request when his phone beeped. He rubbed the sides of his temples and he can already feel the strain his eyes was put into.

_From: Kuroo Tetsurou_

 

_hi_

Tsukishima felt like his heart beated faster. Struggling, he loosened ti he was wearing and ran his fingers through his hair before thinking of a reply.

_To: Kuroo Tetsurou_

 

_What is it?_

He pressed send and waited for the reply. Clock ticked and minutes passed by, and the reply never arrived. Tsukishima clicked tongue in annoyance and put his phone down, until it vibrated.

_Kuroo Tetsurou is calling..._

He weighed himself before answering the call. He inhaled and exhaled before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

All Tsukishima could hear was muffled screams from afar. His brows  met. He also heard someone shouted at Kuroo and he definitely heard _'stop talking to your bitch already!'_

"Kuroo-san?" He asked.

_"Oh yeah hi Tsukki. I missed you. Did you miss me?"_

"You wish." He said. Would it be wrong is Tsukishima said that he was partially lying?

He heard Kuroo's laugh on the other side of the phone. His voice was rather rich and velvety when he is talking over the phone.

_"I'm sorry if you heard inappropriate shouts and screams--SHUT THE FUCK UP DAISHOU!!"_

Tsukishima heard Kuroo shouted. Kuroo cleared his throat before continuing.

_"Again, I am sorry. We have to make sure that everything is fine before we could close the shop or else our boss will definitely let us see hell,"_

"It's....no big deal...What's you call for?" Tsukishima asked, hs voice lowered. Was he expecting Kuroo to open up abou the date?

_"I heard from Yams that you've been quite busy since you re-opened your studio, that's why I didn't bother texting you about the date since maybe that would distract you?"_

Tsukishima breathed. He knew that he was busy? "Wait, Yams? As in Yamaguchi Tadashi?"

_"Yep. Anyways, since you answered my call, I assume that you're no longer doing anything? If so, we could talk about the schedule of our date?"_

There it is, Tsukishima said. He was supposed to feel annoyed because his schedule would be messed up, but how come he felt relieved that Kuroo asked him to talk abou the date?

"Yeah sure, whatever." Was the only words he could manage to reply.

_"You cool with just eating out? Cafés are actually my thing and I hope you don't mind?"_

"Okay." He answered blandlybut deep inside he was actually feeling excited. God damn it Kei pull yourself together, he internally screamed.

_"So how about Usagi Café at around 3 in the afternoon? Then I'll just surprise you afterwards where we will go."_

Tsukishima bit his lower lip. "Okay then."

_"See you, pretty boy."_

He heard Kuroo snicker on the other line. "Please don't call me that." Tsukishima answered. He played with the hem of the tie as he wait for Kuroo's response.

_"Sure thing, Tsukki."_

"Don't call me that either," that came out softly as Tsukishima hadnot expected.

_"Bye. Take care on the way home."_

Before Tsukishima could reply, the phone call ended. How dare that idiot hang up on him? He stood up to gather his things so that he could go home and sleep. His body was taking its toll on him, since he feels shit already.

As he walked out the studio, Kuroo's words echoed to his mind.

_Take care on the way home._

He shook his head to the side. Tsukishima closed his eyes and tried to shake the thought. That damned cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like under my word count :( I'm so sorry.


End file.
